


A Series of Firsts

by kinfic2



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinfic2/pseuds/kinfic2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GF for Episode 101</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Series of Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> 3 drabbles  
> Originally posted in my LJ in 2010

I’m lying totally naked on my stomach in a bed that’s not mine, but I'm not scared. I don't have a bone or thought in my body. Why? Because this unbelievably gorgeous stranger picked me up on Liberty Avenue, brought me to his mind-blowing loft and just finished not only licking my ass but also shoving his tongue inside. I never knew a tongue could reach that far.  
  
So that’s what rimming is! People really _do_ that? I never would have imagined wanting to do it or wanting to have it done. Until now. It's fucking amazing.  
                                                                                         * * * *  
  
“Are you ready?” His voice drips on my skin like honey. I know what he wants and even though I'm scared, I want to give it to him. Because it’s what I want, too.  
  
His fingers pinch my nipples, then glide over my stomach. When they reach their goal, goosebumps cover my flesh, and I try not to come. I can tell he’s holding back, controlling what he really wants to do with me and to me because he doesn’t want to push me too far.  
  
He’s afraid it will be too much, that I’ll freak, but he doesn’t know it’s what I’ve been waiting for.  
  
                                                                                          * * * *  
  
It fucking hurts! I feel like I’m being split in two. I scrunch my eyes, and he stops for a minute, letting me adjust to the burn and stretch of his cock in my ass. When I open them, he’s staring. He pushes in a little more until— _Oh, God,_ he’s all the way in!  
  
He pauses, suspended above me on muscled arms, and then starts to move. In and out. In and out. So fucking good! He picks up speed, and I feel it building inside _. Fuck!_ My cock explodes between us. Christ, I want to stay here forever.


End file.
